


Turner tales

by turnersctm



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnersctm/pseuds/turnersctm
Summary: Turnadette and call the midwife one shots.Accepting prompts ☺️
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Turner tales

**Author's Note:**

> Billowing Smoke 
> 
> Trigger warning - explosions and minor injury.

They were in the height of a baby boom and the maternity home was left over run with pre natal and post natal patients, leaving Shelagh and Patrick rushed off their feet.

Needing an extra pair of hands Shelagh had reluctantly called Nonnatus House. Sister Julienne had promised Shelagh that she could spare two nurses to help out and that they would be arriving shortly.

Trixie and Sister Evangelina soon arrived and began to help Shelagh with the patients as Patrick had left for his house calls.

Everything had been ticking over nicely, Shelagh was with a patient whilst Trixie and Sister Evangelina were at reception filling out the birth certificates of the two newborn babies.

A loud shatter echoed throughout the maternity home. Trixie instinctively leaned over the Dent's baby, shielding him from any harm, Sister Evangelina did the same with the Smith's boy. Once the rumble had quietened they turned to eachother looking rather confused.

Shelagh ran out to reception with fear gazed over her face, Sister Evangelina turned round worriedly. 

"There's a fire in the laundry room! We need to evacuate, we need to go now" Shelagh explained quickly,

"Take the babies!" She finished as she sounded the fire alarm and rushed off to the maternity ward where the mothers were all sat up in their beds, confused and panicked.

"We have a fire, and we need to leave quickly and calmly." Shelagh called out as she helped Mrs Dey out of her bed.

"Anyone who doesn't feel able to walk, say so immediately." Shelagh commanded as she looked around the room to see if any of the patients were struggling, she noticed Shirley Dent struggling to get up out of bed and instantly ran to her. 

"Take my arm Shirley" Shelagh spoke calmly as she held her arm out for her, gently lifting her out of the bed and onto her feet.

"Has someone taken my baby!?" A mother called out, panic evident in her voice.

"Can you manage Mrs Smith?" Shelagh asked to the young mother next to her.

"Yes, yes" Mrs Smith replied before being cut off by another.

"They've dropped it haven't they?" She paused and took in a deep breath making the others panic and worry for the safety of there children.

"The bomb?" 

"Where's my baby sister?" Another called out. 

"Sister Evangelina has your babies! Don't worry!" Shelagh called, trying to calm the mothers as she helped them leave, sighing in relief when she saw sister Evangelina come in to assist her.

"Your babies are safe" Sister Evangelina said calmly "hurry now, fast as you can!"

"Is that all of them?" Sister Evangelina asked as she turned to face Shelagh.

"I didn't see Mrs Thomson leave, I think she may still be insi-" Shelagh was cut off by a scream.

"Help! Please somebody!" 

Shelagh turned around listening out for where Mrs Thomson was;

"You go outside, I'll go get Mrs Thomson out" Shelagh demanded.

"No Shelagh, it's far too dangerous, wait for the fire crew to get here" Sister Evangelina warned as she gripped onto Shelagh's hand.

"There's not time! Get Mrs Dents and Mrs Smith's babies safe, I'll be out in no time. You on the other hand can be outside helping the terrified mothers, now go!" Shelagh stated earning a nod from Sister Evangelina.

As Sister Evangelina made her way outside she saw Doctor Turner round the corner, his face dropping immediately as he saw the burning building. 

His mind instantly thinking of the worst scenarios - losing Shelagh, the love of his life as well as countless mothers, babies and mothers to be. 

Shaking the horrid thoughts from his mind Patrick rushed towards Sister Evangelina. 

"Is anyone hurt?" He called out as he scanned around them, his heart began to race when he couldn't see his wife.

"Where's Shelagh?" He pleaded, worry and fear evident in his voice.

"She's getting them out -" Sister Evangelina coughed out, "She's gone to find Mrs Thomson".

Patrick's heart sank. Another loud crash was heard, as more smoke started to billow out of the maternity home. The whole of second and third floor were now engulfed in flames, leaving only the surgery and reception untouched.

\---

"Hello?" Shelagh called out. She began to cough from the thick smoke that was affecting her already weakened lungs thanks to her recent bout of tuberculosis.

"Is anyone there?" Shelagh called out again as she made her way to the nursery to check it was clear.

"Mrs Thomson?" Shelagh called out again as she looked around, desperately hoping to find her. 

"Nurse Turner?" Mrs Thomson called out weakly, Shelagh ran towards her voice and found the poor woman collapsed on the floor near the delivery room. 

Shelagh knelt down besides her, taking off her apron she gave it to Mrs Thomson to cover her mouth and nose to stop her from breathing in the smoke.

The ceiling above them started to creak and small bits of debris started to fall, Shelagh knew that in a matter of moments the whole thing would give way and collapse on top of them.

"Are you hurt at all?" Shelagh asked bringing her attention back to Mrs Thomson, checking her for any burns or injuries. Mrs Thomson shook her head no as she began to cough.

"Do you think you could get up and walk?" Shelagh asked as she looked up at the ever growing cracks in the ceiling.

"Yes, I-I think so" Mrs Thomson said softly, Shelagh nodded in response before standing up herself and placing her arms under Mrs Thomson to help lift her up. 

Once they were both up and steady on their feet they started to take a step forward but the ceiling creaks got louder.

"I want you to listen to me okay?" Shelagh paused as she helped Mrs Thomson take another couple of steps.

"I need you to run as fast as you can and get outside far away from the building, okay?" Mrs Thomson nodded as the ceilings cracks started to fall apart.

"Go!" Shelagh shouted as she pushed Mrs Thomson away as the ceiling gave-way and collapsed on top of Shelagh. 

\---

"It's been 5 minutes, I'm going in" Patrick remarked as he dropped his medical bag down to the floor and ran towards the burning building, Sister Evangelina followed behind him and took a hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"You will do no such thing!" Sister Evangelina chastised.

"I need to get her out of there! She could be hurt!" Patrick shouted back, swinging his arm out of Sister Evangelina's grip. 

Trixie looked away from her patient, Mrs Dent to see Patrick make his way towards the building. She ran towards him but stopped in her track when the sound of an explosion and something collapsing stopped her. Everyone fell silent and the men took off their hats in respect - fearing the worst.

"No" Patrick breathed out shakily.

Suddenly Mrs Thomson ran out of the building. Caught in coughing fit she collapsed to the floor. 

Patrick made his way towards her, kneeling down next to her helping her sit up. He saw her clinging on to Shelagh's apron, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Was all she could day before falling unconscious. Trixie ran towards them with two paramedics and took Mrs Thomson in her arms, checking she was okay and to feel a pulse. She breathed out in relief as she felt a faint pulse.

Patrick stood up and turned towards the still burning building, listening to the crackles and faint sirens of the fire brigade.

"Shelagh" Patrick cried out, but his sadness soon turned into anger and before he, or anyone else knew it, he was running into the maternity home.

As Patrick entered the reception he was hit with the thick, billowing smoke. 

"Shelagh!" Patrick called out, coughing as he inhaled the smoke.

"Shelagh it's me, where are you?" Patrick called out again, taking off his jacket and holding it up to cover his mouth and nose. He searched the ward only to find it empty before running towards his office. Seeing that was clear he ran to check the delivery room.

Patrick stopped and stared at the pile of rubble before him, his nagging fear slowing becoming his reality. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Patrick shouted as he ran towards the pile, shifting through the debris hoping to find her. He had to find her. He needed her and so did Timothy and Angela. 

"Shelagh please! Where are you!" Patrick cried out again, starting to lose all hope. Then he heard a small groan. 

"Shelagh?" Patrick called as he searched through the rubble, his heart pounding away in his chest. She groaned again and let out a faint cough, Patrick's heart dropped as he saw her trapped underneath a support beam.

"Shelagh!" He exclaimed as he rushed towards her, gently lifting up the support beam, freeing her. 

Patrick looked at Shelagh to see tears falling down her face.

"Patrick?" Shelagh asked weakly, bearly able to open her eyes as she started to cry again.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here now and I'll get you out and to a safe place as soon as I can, I promise you" Patrick soothed the hair out of Shelagh's face and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, her lip began to tremble as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Patrick looked around them and noticed two gas canisters mere meters away from the growing fire.

"Shelagh darling, I need to get you out now, okay?" Patrick asked softly as he continued to stroke her hair, Shelagh shook her head.

"No please, it hurts to move!" Patrick's heart sank as Shelagh pleaded.

"I'm sorry I know it hurts but we need to get you out before those canisters explode" Patrick explained as he stood up. He gently placed one arm under Shelagh's legs and the other around her shoulders.

"Please, please no!" Shelagh cried. Patrick lifted her up and she screamed out in pain, a noise he never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry Shelagh, It's not for long I promise you!" Patrick said soothingly as he started to negotiate his way through the rubble. Shelagh let out a groan in pain making Patrick look down at her, her eyes were beginning to close.

"No no no, Shelagh stay with me! Come on!"Patrick exclaimed as he held her tighter to him, Shelagh let out another groan before passing out and going limp in his arms. 

Once over all the rubble Patrick ran through the reception and out side before kneeling down and gently placing Shelagh on the floor. 

"Shelagh! Come on, wake up!" Patrick cried out but she didn't stir, Trixie ran towards them and held back the tears as she crouched down next to Patrick. 

Trixie gently took Shelagh's hand in hers as she felt for a pulse.

"Anything?" Patrick pleaded as Trixie fell silent.

"Shelagh!" Patrick cried out as he jolted up, waking from his nightmare. 

"Patrick?" Shelagh questioned as she stirred from her sleep. Reaching for her glasses she switched on the bed side light and turned to face him.

"Shelagh" he breathed in relief as he pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go in fear of his nightmare being the reality.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, soothing down his hair and placing a few reassuring kisses on his forehead.

Patrick shook his head and sighed.

Laying back down Shelagh wrapped her arms tightly around Patrick.

"Just remember that it wasn't real and I will always be here" She reassured and sealed her promise with a kiss.

After a short while Patrick fell back asleep, Shelagh stayed awake a little while longer to make sure he was content and not having another nightmare.

"I love you and I will never leave you" She promised as she placed a kiss on his cheek, it wasn't long until she too was sleeping peacefully.


End file.
